


Apocolypse

by Imoutofhere27



Series: The 100 rewrite [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke becomes one sided later on, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Clarke having a crush on two people is a mood, Literally writing this after binging the 100 cause why not, Multi, Murphamy is a friendship but they flirt a lot, Murphy is a Little Shit, One-Sided Attraction, Other characters will appear later in this series, Past Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin - Freeform, Please Don't Kill Me, Wells Jaha Lives, i still love him though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoutofhere27/pseuds/Imoutofhere27
Summary: Becca Franco lands on the planet earth not knowing if any humans were still alive. Her artificial blood keeps her from getting any radiation burns or poisoning.100 years later a Drop ship from the Ark lands on earth.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Wells Jaha, Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: The 100 rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001823
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps it's been a while, school has been driving me insane lately. I finally found some time to actually write things.

Becca shakily gets into the spaceship and slides into the seat. She shuts the door and ignores all the explosions in the background.She somehow manages to get the ship going, just in time. Becca had no time to look back, she has to focus on getting herself to earth safely.After some time of panicking constantly she landed on earth.

"Is anyone here, I can help!" She shouts without expecting an answer.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees people, actual human beings on the other side.She hurries over. She's greeted with an old man with wild long hair.

"How exactly are you going to help us?"He said.

"I'm a scientist,I can help with rations as well as ways to survive."

"Prove it!, there's a lab in the bunker."

She nods and follows him. She passes by a small crowd . A young woman in her 20's stares at her in curiosity at first but then curiosity turns into shock.

"Your Becca Franco! What are you doing here?How did you get here?"

"It's a long story.Seeing as you already know me, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Im Callie, Oh my God I am such a huge fan."

"We don't have much time Ms. Franco, we will be dead in a few days if you don't do something."

"Dad stop rushing her into things, besides you and a few people are also scientists."

"Come with me." He says as he forcefully tugs on Becca.

Becca clears her throat. "I don't think I've caught your name, what is it?"

"Cadegan but people call me Bill." He says as he smiles.

"Why don't you show me your plans, I could give you some input."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yt channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7RFIrf0UK1v55-PK5F7CrA


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becca gets shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> announcement: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695540  
> Yt channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7RFIrf0UK1v55-PK5F7CrA

From all of the time she has spent in the bunker Cadegan became more unstable spouting nonsense wherever he went. If Becca did not find a way to make all of them nightbloods she will be executed. In fact if she did fail not only would she be killed the settlement would try to go to space. They will die because the Ark won’t sustain life for much longer.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Becca decided to sacrifice herself for the settlement.

“What are you doing!”

“I'm going to let Cadegan kill me, you can take the nightblood and give it to the others, You can live on the surface without radiation poisoning. It is better to stay here than go to the Ark. The Ark will only sustain millions of people for a few months, maybe a few years. If Your father succeeds in going to space, the settlement will die either way.”

“What! But you can’t die ! you can’t!”

“Callie, you must lead everyone to the outside with nightblood as it’s the best possible solution to surviving. Don’t let your father succeed in convincing people to go to the Ark. I believe in you.”

“NOOOOO!”

“Kill her.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Becca was shot to death. She was executed in front of the people. Cadegan got worse and was becoming more unstable. Callie had to find a way to get people to follow her but how?


End file.
